Movin' On (REPUBLISH)
by XOXO HuangCi
Summary: GS/KRISTAO/Romance/Humor/Typo(s). Tentang ChenKaiHun yang membantu Tao untuk move on.


Planning Move On

Cast: Huang Zitao

Wu Yifan

Other EXO Member

Find by Your Self

Warning: GS/Typo(s)/EYD tak beraturan/cerita garing.

DON`T LIKE DON`T READ

Disclaimer: cast milik Agensi, Orangtua sama diri mereka sendiri tapi ceritranya murni milik ku.

Happy Reading...

Tao itu cinta mati dengan Kevin. Tapi apa jadinya jika Kevin malah minta putus karena –katanya sih- ia sudah tak mencintai Tao lagi. Ia juga bilang Tao itu 'agak' kelelaki-lakian –hah?-

Tao galau, sedih, patah hati, bahasa gaulnya sih 'GEGANA' (gelisah,galau, merana) ia juga jadi sensitif. Sedikit kesalahan saja maka kau akan disemprot habis-habisan. Bahkan jika ia terlalu kesal maka bersiaplah untuk kena dampratnya. Atau bisa juga kau akan diwushu oleh _yeoja_ manis nan imut namun 'agak' galak itu.

Katakan saja Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, dan Kim Jongin. Tiga manusia itulah yang selalu menjadi sasaran dari kekesalan panda galak ini.

"Chen mana buku pr kimia ku?" Zitao bertanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya kedepan wajah Chen. Pasalnya _namja troll_ bersuara tinggi itu kemarin sore meminta tugas kimianya untuk disalin karena ia tak mengerti jadi karena pagi ini harus dikumpul kepada _Jung saem_ maka ia memintanya.

Tao itu memang kurang ajar,mana ada orang sopan yang memanggil orang yang lebih tua secara _banmall_.

"_changkaman_, Kkamjong mana buku tugas kimia Tao-Tao yang kau ambil semalam?" Chen malah berbalik kearah samping kirinya untuk bertanya pada Jongin yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

Mereka mengabaikan Zitao yang sudah kesal karena sebentar lagi _Jung saem_ akan masuk dan FYI ia adalah salah satu guru killer di SM Art school ini.

"eh, Hun buku yang semalam kamu salin jawabanya itu kamu taruh dimana?" Jongin malah bertanya pada Sehun teman sebangkunya, yang sedari tadi sibuk cekikikan tak jelas sambil menatap layar s_martphonenya_.

Plak.

"yak _albino_, apa kau mendengar ku atau tidak sih" seru Jongin setelah menggepak kepala Sehun karena _namja albino _itu tidak merespon kata-katanya bahkan setlah satu menit berlalu. Bukan apa hanya saja ia sedikit merinding dengan aura hitam yang sudah menguar-nguar tak jelas di belakangnya. Tentu saja pemilik aura itu pastilah _the one and only yang mulia Huang Zitao_.

"yak, aish _babbo_… Sehun yang kaget awalnya ingin memaki Jongin namun saat berbalik dan melihat wajah garang Zitao nyalinya juga ciut.

"_wae_?" akhirnya ia memilih bertanya lagi pada Jongin.

"mana buku yang kau gunakan untuk menyalin jawaban kimia semalam?" ulang Jongin sekali lagi.

"oh, buku itu. Tunggu."

Sehun membuka tasnya lalu mengobrak-abrik isinya namun buku bersampul gambar panda itu tak ditemukannya.

"eh, Jong ku rasa, aku meninggalkan buku itu diatas meja belajar ku deh" sahutnya dengan wajah polos. Tak menyadari Zitao sebentarlagi akan murka.

"memangnya itu buku siapa sih?" lanjutnya masih dengan wajah polos.

"mati kita" Chen dan Jongin segera saja meneriakan kata itu dalam hati mereka. Sambil bersusapayah menelan ludah mereka.

Muka Tao udah berkedut-kedut(?) tak karuan, habislah ia ditangan Jung _saem _sebentar lagi. Dan bila itu terjadi maka mati lah kalian bertiga.

"apa maksud mu dengan meninggalkan BUKU TUGAS KU di rumah MU?" tanya Zitao dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'buku tugas ku' dan juga 'mu'. HunKaiChen langsung merinding disko.

"MATI KALIAN" desis tao berbahaya.

Plak… Bug… Bug… Plak…

Bunyi abstrak itu langsung menggema dikelas tersebut. Siswa-siswi yang lain hanya melirik sekilas karena itu sudah biasa terjadi selama hampir seminggu ini. Ketiga _namja_ itu hanya akan diam saat mereka dihajar atau di omeli oleh _yeoja_ panda itu karena nanti mereka bertiga sendiri yang akan kalang kabut meredakan tangis _yeoja _itu. Siapa yang dipukul, siapa yang menangis?

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks.."

Nah kan. Dengan tampang super acak-acaka mereka melompat dari bangku mereka dan merengkuh _yeoja_ itu kedalm pelukan mereka. Mengelus punggung, dan kepalanya mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja hingga Tao berhenti menangis.

"_Chinguddeul_, hari ini Jung _saem _tidak masuk karena ia sedang sakit" Mino sang ketua kelas mengatakan berita itu setelah sebelumnya ia dipanggil keruang guru.

Semua murid bersorak gembira, namun tidak dengan HunKaichen. Mereka malah mengutuk Mino karena terlambat membawa berita sehingga mereka berakhir acak-acakan di tangan Zitao.

Sebenarnya Zitao itu baik-ya meskipun gayanya tomboi dan juga sedikit galak-namun semenjak putus dengan pacarnya seminggu yang lalu kadar kegalakannya sedikit bertambah. Ketiga _namja_ yang sudah bersahabat dengan Tao sejak masih dalam kandungan(?) itu lah yang menjadi tempat pelepasan kekesalan.

Mereka jengah juga lama-lama. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk sedikit melakukan _make over_ kepadanya untuk mendapatkan _namjachingu_ baru. Istilah bekennya sih mereka pengen Zitao "_Move On_" biar yah paling tidak ia dapat bersikap sedikit manis kepada mereka.

Tao sih setuju-setuju saja dengan usulan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Ia juga pengen nunjukin sama Kevin kalau ia juga laku, bisa punya _namjachingu_ baru kayak Kevin yang udah punya _yeojachingu _baru. padahalkan mereka baru seminggu putus ㅠ_ㅠ.

❤시에나...크리스타오❤

Nah ini daftar usul, dan hasil dari usul ketiga _namja_ itu:

Berpenampilan _feminim_ –ini Sehun-

Dan hasilnya gagal total. Zitao tak sudi memakai gaun saat mereka jalan-jalan keluar. Ia menjambak rambut Sehun dan memaki Sehun dalam bahasa China-yang tak dimengerti artinya- karena gaun yang dipakainya tersingkap karena angin yang bertiup cukup kencang hingga menunjukan sedikit pakaian dalamnya. Dan Sehun berakhir dengan membelikan pakaian baru untuk Zitao pakai. Kaos longgar, _hot pants_ dan _snapback_ untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Menggunakan _High hils_ –masih Sehun-

Gagal lagi. Tentu saja gagal, mana ada orang yang baru pertamakali memakai _high hils_ berlari mengejar pencopet. Sekali lagi Sehun berakhir mengenaskan karena saat mengejar pencopet itu Zitao terjatuh dan itu membuat kakinya lecet-lecet. Pencopet lolos dan dompet Sehun sekali lagi tak lolos. Karena ia membelikan Zitao sepasang sepatu _sneakers_. Dan juga obat untuk mengobati luka yang Tao alami.

Berdandan –ini Jongin-

HunTaoChen melongo sejenak saat Jongin mengeluarkan peralatan make up yang super lengkap dari dalam tasnya. Yang ini bisa dikatakan mmmm…. Sedikit berhasil. Karena Tao lumayan senang dengan dandanannya. Kata Jongin ia belajar cara berdandan itu dari kakak perempuannya-Kim Minseok- dan juga peralatan make up itu juga milik Minseok. Jongin belajar cara berdandan? Sepertinya kelelaki-lakian Jongin harus dipertanyakan kembali?!.

Bertutur kata lembut –ini juga Jongin-

Entah ini bisa dikatakan berhasil atau tidak. Pasalnya saat dari pagi hingga sebelum jam istirahat ia 'sempat' bertutur lembut. Namun saat berada di kantin dan ia tak sengaja melihat Kevin dan Jia yang bergandengan tangan saat masuk ke area kantin, berbagai sumpah serapah dalam bahasa China keluar dengan mulus dari bibir berwarna _peach_nya.

Belajar memasak –kalau yang ini tentu saja Chen-

Entah bagaimana ceritanya hingga Jongin dan Sehun juga ikut belajar memasak. Maksud Chen mengajari Tao masak agar nanti 'kalau' ia sudah punya _namjachingu_ kan ia bisa memasak untuk makan siang bersama. Biar terasa romantis(?) dan juga bisa hemat jajan tentu saja.

Dan hasilnya dapur rumah Chen hampi saja diledakan oleh KaiHunTao jika saja Chen tidak cepat menyiramnya dengan air. Padahalkan mereka cuman ditinggal sebentar oleh Chen ke toilet -_-. Untung saja nyonya Kim sedang pergi arisan di rumah temannya. Jika tidak maka habislah mereka berempat. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong itu hari pertama loh.

Hari kedua, sama saja. Kali ini KaiHun tak ikut memasak lagi, kata mereka sih mereka tak cocok di dapur, cocoknya sama hasil dapur (?) saja. Lol . Jika dihari pertama mereka hanya dimintai tolong mencuci bahan dan tak menyentuh pisau.

juga menjaga masakan Chen dan berakhir hangus, dengan api dan asap yang mengepul dari penggorengan. karena tiga manusia beda warna kulit(?) itu malah membelakangi kompor dan asik dengan _smartphone_ masing-masing. saat tercium bau hangus barulah berbalik dan dengan entengnya Tao-yang posisinya paling dekat- malah memadamkan api dengan minyak goreng yang ada dalam saja bukan padam malah api itu semakin membesar.

Kali ini Chen menyuruhnya untuk mengiris bawang. Dan berakhirlah jarinya sendiri yang dia iris. Chen bahkan memekik kaget dengan suara _high note_nya karena Tao yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak dengan tangan yang ia ancungkan ke udara ditambah lagi darah segar yang sedikit keluar dari irisan jarinya itu.

Esoknya Setelah kejadian 'mengiris' itu katakanlah Tao mengalami sedikit trauma dengan dapur. Jadi intinya pelajaran memasak ala _chef_ Chen juga gagal. Ia bahkan samapai tak datang ke sekolah karena mengeluh tangannya sakit. Padahalkan hanya sedikit teriris saja jarinya bukan terpotong. Dasar malas -_-.

❤시에나….크리스타오❤

"Baiklah kurasa semua usaha kita tak ada yang berhasil. Jadi mungkin yang terakhir ini bisa sedikit membantu". Chen dengan lesu berbicara kepada dua orang yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"semoga saja _Hyung_, aku juga tak memiliki ide lagi." Tambah Sehun dengan nada tak kala lesu dari Chen

"hmm, jadi apa ide mu _Hyung_?" tanya Jongin

"karena besok hari minggu, bagai mana jika kita pergi ke _Lotte World_? Sekalian saja kita carikan _namja_ tampan yang mungkin tertarik dengan _uri_ _baby_tao?" Chen menyeruakan idenya dengan sedikit menggebu-gebu.

"ok. Call. _Gundae_ dengan penampilanya yang tak beda jauh dari kita bertiga, apa _hyung_ yakin akan ada _namja_ yang tertarik padanya?" Jongin menyampaikan kekhawatirannya akan keberhasilan rencana Chen.

"tenang saja, sebelum pergi ke _lotte world_ bagaimana jika kita mampir dulu di salon Yixing _noona_?" Sehun juga menyampaikan idenya. Dan tentu saja disetujui oleh ChenKai.

❤시에나…크리스타오❤

Singkatnya sekarang mereka berempat sudah ada didepan pintu masuk _lotte world_. Tentu saja setelah mereka sempat singgah disalon Yixing,kakak sepupu Sehun. Dan sekarang tada penampilan Zitao sudah berbeda. Meskipun tak menggunakan _high hils_ dan gaun, ia tetap terlihat manis dengan penampilannya ini. Ya meskipun tetap terlihat sedikit tomboy sih tapi cocok kok.

Rambut hitam sepinggang yang biasanya ia gulung secara asal kini digerai ditambah dengan _snapback_ hitam bertuliskan 'WOLF 88' dipakai terbalik menutupi kepalanya. Sebenarnya Yixing memakaikan sebuah bando putih manis namun ditoloknya. Yixing juga menggunting poni yang menutupi keningnya.

Jika biasanya ia memakai kaos yang kebesaran maka kini ia memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna putih polos yang dipadukan dengan sebuah _hotpants_ berwana hitam. Ujung kemeja itu dimasukan kedalam _hot pants_nya. Lengan kemeja yang panjang digulung hingga siku. Ditambah dengan sepatu _sneakers_ pang putih yang menutupi kakinya.

SKIP.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir seharian penuh mereka bermain dengan semua wahana yang ada di _lotte world_. Maka sekarang hanya tinggal satu wahana lagi yang belum mereka naiki(?) yakni _bianglala_. Tao tak ikut saat mereka berencana kerumah hantu, karena ya simple aja ia takut sama hantu. Segarang-garangnya (?) Tao tetap saja dia seorang _yeoja _yang takut sama hantu.

Sekarang Chen, Kai, dan Sehun sedang menunggu Tao yang pamit pergi untuk membeli minuman karena ia mengeluh haus didekat antrian wahana _bianglala_. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit namun Tao belum juga kembali. Mereka jadi khawatir dan ingin menyusul namun mereka melihat dari kejauhan jika Tao sudah kembali namun ia tak sendiri melainkan ia sedang dipapah oleh seorang _namja_ dengan warna rambut yang cukup mencolok.

Dibelakang Tao dan _namja_ itu juga ada dua orang _namja_ lainnya lagi. Satu _namja_ pendek dan satu lagi _namja_ dengan tinggi yang hampir menyamai si 'rambut mencolok' dan memiliki telinga seperti peri.

"eh_, gege xiexie_" Zitao sedikit membungkukan badannya saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat Chen cs.

"Nde, _gwenchana_." _Namja_ itu berucap sambil tersenyum kearah Zitao.

"Ehem" Chen sedikit berdehem karena Tao mengabaikan mereka.

"eh, oh ya gege kenalkan ini teman-teman Zitao." Zitao menunjuk tiga orang yang berdiri disampingnya kepada tiga orang didepannya.

"_anyeonghaseyo_, Chen _inmida_. _Bagapta_" Chen sedikit membungkuk pada ketiga _namja_ didepan mereka.

"Sehun _inmida_" sahut Sehun singkat namun dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Jongin inmida, tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Kai" giliran Jongin yang memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Ne _anyeong_. Wu Yifan _inmida_, kalian bisa memanggil ku Kris" _namja _yang tadi memapah Tao juga sedikit membungkuk ke arah empat manusia didepannya.

"Kim Suho _inmida_" _namja _yang 'kurang tinggi' disamping Kris memperkenalkan dirinya ditambah dengan senyum malaikat miliknya.

" hello, Chanyeol _inmida_" _namja _terakhir memperkenalkan dirinya diiringi senyum 'kelewat' lebaarnya.

❤시에나…크리스타오❤

"Chenchen aku haus. Kalian tunggu saja di dekat antrian aku ingin membeli air dulu sebentar." Tao langsung berlalu tanpa berniat mendengar jawaban dari orang yang disebutkan namanya.

Ia berjalan sambil memainkan _smartphone_ ditangannya sehingga tak menyadari seorang _namja _sedang berdiri memunggunginya yang mendengarkan lagu melalui _headphone _yang terpasang dikedua telinganya. alhasil

BRUG.

Ia menabrak _namja_ itu hingga ia terjembab jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Assshhh.. ia meringis pelan karena pantatnya yang mencium tanah berumput yang dipijaknya. Juga sebuah ranting kecil yang sedikit menggores kakinya hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Sedangkan _namja_ yang ditabraknya, berbalik karena merasa sesuatu menubruknya dari belakang. Dan ia sukses melotot karena melihat seorang _yeoja_ manis yang sedang terduduk ditanah sambil meringis mengelus bokongnya. Mungik sakit, pikir _namja_ itu.

"_gwenchana_?" tanyanya khawatir.

"nde. Asssh _mian_" balas Tao

"Nde, _kajja_" ujar _namja_ itu sambil menbantu Tao untuk berdiri.

"_xiexie_.." ujar Tao setelah ia berdiri.

"oh ya namaku Wu Yifan, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Kris. Siapa nama mu?" _namja_ tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Tao. Mengajak Tao untuk berkenalan.

" Huang Zitao _inmida_" Tao pun membalas uluran tangan _namja _itu.

Kris mengajak Tao untuk duduk di bangku yang berada dibawah pohon sekitar lima meter dari tempat mereka sekarang. Setelah Tao duduk di bangku tersebut Kris berjongkok didepan Tao dan membersihkan noda darah yang ada di kaki Tao dengan saputangannya.

Tao sedikit tersipu dengan perlakuan manis dari Kris. Apalagi setelah membersihkan noda darahnya namja tampan itu sempat mengecup luka gores tersebut dan membuat pipi Tao semakin bersemu bahkan telinganya juga ikut memerah.

Tao masih terus menundukan kepalanya saat Kris berdiri dan mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk menelpon.

"YAK! Park! Sebenarnya apa yang kau dan si pendek itu lakukan di toilet Hah!? Ini sudah 20 menit semenjak kalian berdua pergi?" sembur Kris saat telepon di seberang diangkat. Bahkan orang yang dipanggil Park itu belum sempat mengucap salam.

"Ye _hyung_, sebentar lagi aku dan Suho _hyung_ akan sampai" jawab si Park-Chanyeol- kalem.

"_arraseo_, _ppali_." Ketus Kris

"_Nde_"

Setelah mengakhiri sambungan teleponenya Kris menghampiri Tao yang masih sibuk menundukan kepalanya sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah. Mendudukan dirnya disamping _yeoja_ manis itu dan tersenyum saat melihat Tao sibuk mengipasi wajahnya.

"Hei, kenapa terus menunduk eoh?" tanyanya.

"_A__niya_"

"apa kau datang sendirian atau bersama teman atau … kekasihmu?" Kris kembali bertanya namun nada suaranya sedikit… sedih saat menyebut kata kekasih.

"aku datang bersama ketiga sahabat ku." Balas Tao

"eh, lalu mana mereka?"

"mereka sedang menungguku di dekat wahana bianglala" jawab Tao tetap kalem.

"Kris _hyung_" saat Kris ingin kembali bertanya sebuah seruan membuatnya menelan kembali kata-katanya yang sudah diujung lidah.

Tao yang juga mendengar seruan itu mengangkat kepalnya dan melihat dua orang _namja _dengan tinggi yang terlihat 'sedikit' berbeda berjalan kearah mereka.

"Eh, _hyung _kau bersama _yeoja_? _Nugu_? _Yeojachingu _mu?" tanya _namja _itu beruntun. Saat mereka tiba ditempat Kristao.

"_An_-

"padahal ini baru hari pertama mu diKorea tapi kau sudah punya _yeojachingu_! Aku dan Suho _hyung _saja masih jomblo! Kau memang _daebak _Kris _Hyung_" _namja _itu terus berbicara. Bahkan tadi saat Tao ingin mengatakan bahwa ia bukan kekasih Kris langsung dipotongnya. Dasar tak sopan. Umpat Tao dalam hati.

BUGH.

AKHH..

Dengan tak berperasaan Kris menendang tulang kering _namja _itu dan membuat _namja _itu langsung mengaduh karena kesakitan.

"Diam kau bodoh. Dia bukan kekasihku. Tapi calon kekaih ku, ujarnya dalam hati-eh?- namanya Zitao." sahut Kris

"Tao kenalkan mereka itu sepupuku. Yang tinggi itu Park Chanyeol, sedangkan yang disebelahnya Kim Suho" BTW posisinya KrisTao duduk sedangkan ChanHo masih berdiri loh.

"_anyeonghaseyo_, Huang Zitao _inmida_. _Bagapta _Suho-_ssi_, Chanyeol-_ssi_" Tao sedikit membungkuk-masih duduk- kearah ChanHo.

"_A__nyeong _Tao, jangan terlalu formal panggil nama saja, berapa usia mu?"sahut Suho, setelah itu Suho dan Chanyeol juga sedikit membungkuk kerah Tao.

"17 tahun, _wae_?" tanya Tao

"kalau begitu panggil _oppa _saja, kami bertiga satu tahun lebih tua dibangkan mu." Lanjut Suho lagi.

"nde. Chan _oppa_, Suho _oppa_"

"Hey Zi, jika kau memanggil mereka dengan seutan _oppa _maka kau juga harus memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama! Aku bahkan lebih tua dibandingkan mereka!" Kris sedikit protes pasalnya Tao tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Ia kan juga mau!.

"Nde, Kris _Gege_~"

Kris tersenyum senang mendengar panggilan itu. Berbeda lagi dengan dua _namja _didepannya. Dua orang itu sudah melongo karena, hey setahu mereka Kris itu orangnya cuek dan terkesan tidak pedulian jadi mau dipanggil apa juga yang penting tak menyinggungnya maka dia tak akan protes. Tapi sekarang ia alah protes hanya karena panggilan kakak? Gosh demi album baru EXO yang jumlahnya saja 20 itu, Kris sepertinya mengalami sedikit OOC.

"Cha, _kajja _Zi. Kami bertiga akan mengantar mu kepada teman-temanmu" Kris langsug berdiri dan membantu Tao untuk berdiri. Mengalungkan tangan Tao pada lehernya dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Tao. Lalu berjalan. Setlah memberikan kode kepada Chanyeol dan Suho untuk mengikuti mereka.

"_G__ege_~ aku ingin naik bianglala tapi pasti Chenchen tak akan mengizinkannya. _Othokkachi_?" Zitao sedikit khawatir Chen tak akan mengizinkannya naik bianglala. Bukan hanya karena ia yang membuat mereka lama menunggu tapi juga karena keadaannya yang dipapah sekarang.

Sebenarnya kaki Tao tak terlalu sakit hanya perih saja namun sekarang sudah tak lagi namun kapan lagi ia bisa sedekat ini dengan seorang _namja _tampan. Boro-boro mau dipapah _namja_-_namja _itu pasti sudah pergi dulu hanya karena melihat tingkah Tao yang mirip seperti namja.

"tenang saja nanti _Gege _yang akan menemanimu naik bianglala, jadi jangan pikirkan temanmu itu ok"

"_jeongmalyo_~ _gege _akan menemaniku?"

"tentu saja"

❤시에나...크리스타오❤

Menurut rencana awal maka keempat sahabat itu akan naik bianglala bersama-sama (anggap aja bisa muat empat orang). Namun sekarang coba lihat, Tao bahkan tak memperdulikan mereka dan malah naik bianglala berdua bersama Kris. Mereka tertawa, bahkan foto-foto bersama. Mengabaikan lima orang _namja _lain yang menunggui mereka di bawah.

Namun intinya rencana Chen ini bisa dibilang berhasil karena Tao selalu tersenyum sejak ia menaiki bianglala bersama Kris. Berharap saja semoga Tao sudah sepenuhnya move on.

END

Anyeong, aku seorang newbie. Maaf jika endingnya garing, maaf juga sama typo(s)nya.

Makasih banyak yang udah nyempatin buat baca cerita aba-abal bin gak jelas ku ini. Terakhir R&amp;R. gak maksa buat review kok, cuman minta kritik sama sarannya buat aku perbaikin tulisan aku kedepannya nanti. Thanks.

_**시에나 ❤ 크리스타오**_


End file.
